


Purist

by sluthyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Boys in Skirts, College Student Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, He's legal, High School Student Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Large Cock, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega With A Pussy, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Everyone knew that Donghyuck was an innocent, pure, and virgin omega. The thought of him having sex was laughable considering how embarrassed the omega got when the topic of kissing came up. But who’s to say that he hasn’t already gotten pounded by an alpha?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 709





	Purist

“I’m not leaving the door open when Jaehyun has his stupid friends over. They never shut up!” Donghyuck scowls. 

“But he’s an alpha!” Sooman protested. His father looked at Donghyuck with a stern look, implying a certain rule that was placed upon him ever since he could remember. No alphas were allowed in his room. He couldn’t bring any of them home. 

A rule that Donghyuck had slowly been breaking ever since he met Mark and began dating him. 

“We’re only going to study for our psychology test tomorrow and Mark is gonna help me study since he understands everything. Do you want me to fail?” Donghyuck pouts. “Please, Daddy? We’re not going to do anything naughty!” 

Mark visibly stiffens at the word “daddy” and quickly looks away at the two, finding the paintings on the wall much more interesting. 

His father pauses at his expression and he flares his nostrils a little, knowing full well he couldn’t really say no to that face. The little pout and the big pleading eyes instantly won him over by making him feel so guilty. 

“Fine.. But I’m gonna be checking on you, got it?” Sooman sighs. 

“Got it! Let’s go Mark.” Donghyuck grins before turning to the dark haired alpha that stood patiently in front of the staircase. The young alpha looked normal at least but you could never be too sure with teens these days especially alphas. Sooman knows what goes on in the minds of stupid teenage boys because he was once one too.

Mark turns to spare Sooman a glance and he smiles with a nod and a quiet ‘thank you.’ Despite the young alpha’s friendly and polite demeanor, Sooman still didn’t like him. 

Donghyuck tugs Mark into his room by his hand and shuts the door behind him while locking it. The alpha smirks at him and sits on his bed with his legs spread apart. He motions Donghyuck to come closer by patting his lap. The omega smiles eagerly and practically skips towards the older male. He wraps his arms around Mark’s neck with his ass sitting comfortably on his thighs. 

“If my dad sees us like this, he would so kill you.” Donghyuck giggles. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Mark rolled his eyes with an amused smile. . 

“And have my cutest boyfriend ever go missing?” Donghyuck presses a gentle kiss on the corner of the alpha’s lips. “Absolutely not.” 

“Yeah right.” Mark snorts. “Anyways, we should go over your study guide. And psychology?” 

Donghyuck pouts and shakes his head before burying his face deeper into his neck. The suggestion of studying and learning math—let alone calculus—bored him to death. They already went over most of the concepts together earlier and Donghyuck didn’t want to spend the rest of the day doing it again. 

“I don’t want to. It’s so boring.” Donghyuck whines in his neck. “I don’t want him to know I’m struggling in calc..

“You have a test tomorrow.” Mark pointed out. 

“We can study later!” Donghyuck wiggled in his lap to grind his ass on Mark’s crotch. He playfully nips the alpha’s neck and laps the faint bruises that he left a few days ago. Mark stiffened underneath him with his fingers gripping his thighs tightly. 

“Donghyuck,” Mark warned. “Your dad is seriously going to flip out if he walks in on us.”

“I don’t care,” Donghyuck huffed.

A warm hand dipped into his jeans to cup his cock and Mark glared at his omega that only smiled back innocently. Donghyuck gently strokes his cock and rubs his thumb over the tip, feeling the way his cock stirs in his hand. Mark’s nostrils flare slightly and he silently sits there as his omega gives him a handjob. 

“You look so worried.” Donghyuck hums. His beautiful, brown orbs meet Mark’s and he gives his cock a firm squeeze. 

“Only because your dad is downstairs, possibly already plotting my death.” Mark squirmed a little and he lets out a pleasured grunt. 

“You weren’t worried about dying when you took my virginity here and if I remember it was in this room too.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

Mark sputtered. “T-That’s because he didn’t know about me!” 

“Same thing.” 

Donghyuck shakes his head and crawls on his knees to lay his head in Mark’s lap. He unbuttoned his jeans and slipped out his long, thick member to stroke it. It’s hardening at his touch and this detail pleases him. His cheeks flush a pretty red when the tip gleams a shiny pearl of precum and he leans forward with his mouth slightly open to take a swipe with his tongue along the tip, making the alpha hiss. 

Without bothering to warn Mark, Donghyuck takes his cock in fully. If he was focused on the fact that Donghyuck’s blowjob skills improved and could be considered a pro, Mark might have gotten a little smug and prideful because he was the one that taught him. 

Donghyuck had his cock partially down his throat within those seconds without any struggle. The alpha swallowed thickly as the omega’s beautiful, honey hued eyes stared up at him with his nose buried against his abdomen. He lets out a strangled groan as one of his hands grips the periwinkle duvet and the other goes to grip Donghyuck’s hair. 

“Shit,” Mark breathes, pushing the omega’s head lower into his lap. He could see Donghyuck’s wet lips touch the base of his cock and he feels his dick throb at the sight. He slowly moves his hips to fuck the younger’s throat, shutting his eyes pleasurably when all he feels is the tightness of his throat. 

Donghyuck seemed eager to let the man face-fuck him, one of his soft hands reaching to cup his balls and gently squeezing them while his other hand disappears in his panties. 

“You’re such a good princess.” Mark praises, gently patting the younger’s head. “Sucking Daddy’s cock so well.” 

Donghyuck whines with his mouth stuffed full of dick at the praise, sending vibrations on his cock. He squirms on his knees as his useless fingers pump inside of his cunt, moaning around his cock. It’s lewd and impure—the way a string of drool drips out of the corner of Donghyuck’s lips and stains his unmarred neck. Mark could feel himself losing it with every thrust into Donghyuck’s warm mouth that felt like heaven. He could stay like this forever with his cock buried deep inside of his omega’s throat, fucking it. He’s so warm and simply sucking Mark perfectly while letting out adorable, muffled noises of enjoyment with faint sounds of his fingers pumping in and out of his wet pussy. 

Donghyuck bobbed his head and raised his head to suck the tip of his cock before pulling away. Mark huffed and looked down at him to question him. 

“I want to cum together...” Donghyuck blushed. “Inside of me too.”

Mark chuckled and caressed his swollen lips, nodding before pulling him off the floor. He tugged Donghyuck into his lap and cupped his jaw, pecking his drool covered lips sensually. His soft hand was still wrapped around his cock, squeezing and gently stroking it as they kissed. 

He slipped his fingers underneath his skirt to squeeze his ass, smiling at his whine. He gripped the frilly, white panties that were soaked with his sweet slick and he slid them down Donghyuck’s long legs. Mark pushed the omega underneath him, positioning himself between Donghyuck’s thighs. Mark gripped the waistband of his jeans in an attempt to remove them in between kisses. 

He slipped his tongue inside the hot cavern and entwined it with Donghyuck. 

“L-Leave your clothes on!” Donghyuck murmured. “In case he does come.” 

Donghyuck flipped his skirt up for Mark, revealing his glistening pussy. The image of this made the adorable omega look like some school girl slut, begging to get fucked. Mark squeezed his ass that’s still bright red and inflamed from the spanking he gave him before they came over. 

He spreads his cunt apart with his thumbs and he smirks a little at the wetness. He shoves his thumb inside the slicked, tight walls of his omega’s pussy. Donghyuck whimpered loudly with a bright blush dusting his round cheeks. The image of him blushing like some innocent virgin brought him back to the past. It was the same face that Mark remembered so vividly when he took Donghyuck’s virginity.. 

Mark remembered the first time they had sex and it was in this very room. He loved every single second of it and remembered it all. He remembered how shy and nervous his pretty omega was, blushing and stuttering his name softly in the same schoolgirl skirt. 

Never having touched himself and never letting anyone touch him. 

Donghyuck had been a virgin at the time. Completely innocent and so naive that he barely understood how sex worked. Kissing used to be considered too sinful for him. 

Having been coddled and protected by his father meant that Donghyuck rarely interacted with alphas with the exceptions of Jaehyun, Sooman, and Jaehyun’s group of friends. Then came Mark after meeting him during Jaehyun’s tutoring session that took place in their home when their father wasn’t home. Their interactions were limited but it always involved them flirting back to back. 

But things started to get a little more intimate than he had expected. 

First, they began kissing each other with every chance they had. If Donghyuck was in the kitchen, Mark would follow by pressing the pretty omega against the kitchen counter or the refrigerator. Each kiss would get bolder and it always left Donghyuck breathless and flushing with his thighs trembling. He’d swallow up all his sweet moans and practically tongue fuck his mouth. The scent of his slick never went unnoticed by Mark. 

Sweet, innocent Donghyuck still to this day gets wet just from being kissed. 

Then they would explore each other’s body with mainly Mark wanting to feel every curve. Eventually it led to him often fingering Donghyuck, making him moan relentlessly and having his first orgasms. But Donghyuck ended up asking Mark to teach him how to please an alpha. With Mark, Donghyuck had given his first blowjobs and handjobs.

Eventually after a while, Mark ended up taking his virginity in his room. Honestly, he would’ve taken his virginity in a much more… romantic setting but that day Donghyuck practically begged him to fuck him. Telling him that he was more than ready to finally take his cock. 

And he did. 

He remembered pulling Donghyuck to his bed and placing him on his lap. He had tugged down the flimsy plaid skirt to peek at the striped, cotton, pink panties that were practically soaked with his juices. They were completely soiled and clinging to his plump pussy. And fuck did he look so innocent especially when the omega apologized for being so wet. 

It made his chest swell with pride at the fact that his cock and fingers have only been in his cunt. He’s breeded him so well that Donghyuck is happy to be fucked by him like a useless toy. His pretty omega can barely go on without being stuffed full of his cum, always begging him so prettily to knock him up. 

He was once so innocent and pure but Mark easily changed that. Now the cute, pure omega is an insatiable little whore that always craved his cock. 

Mark plunged his two fingers inside of Donghyuck with his thumb caressing his clit simultaneously. He scissors his fingers inside of the tight, wet hole before curling them inside of the omega just the way he likes it. Mark smiles at Donghyuck’s quiet muffled noises and at the way he hides his face in his cute rilakkuma plush toy. 

He removes his fingers to slide against his slit, gathering his slick before smearing the wetness against his clit. He brings his fingers closer to his face with a soft smirk and appraises the way they gleam with slick in his bedroom light. Donghyuck peaks at him shyly away and watches when Mark brings his fingers to his mouth, sucking and licking them clean with a deep moan. 

“Fuck, you taste like honey.” Mark whispered. 

Donghyuck whines impatiently, “Hurry!”

Mark chuckles before stroking his hard, engorged cock in front of him. He leans forward and prods the tip against Donghyuck’s slicked folds. He looks down between them to watch his cock slip inside of his omega’s tight, wet pussy with a pleasured hiss. He’s unbelievably tight that it sometimes takes a little work to get his cock inside of the omega. With a gasp, Donghyuck trembles and arches his back off his mattress. 

It’s so inviting, warm, and incredibly tight. And fuck, Mark wants to stay like this forver. Buried inside his omega’s perfect pussy that feels like heaven. 

“Jesus fucking christ,” Mark groaned once his cock is balls deep inside of his cunt. Donghyuck squeals loudly and bites his lip in the most cutest way making him look even more innocent and helpless. With a few small moans leaving his lips, he digs his nails into the fabric of Mark’s shirt, grinding on his cock harder. 

Mark pumps his cock in and out of Donghyuck’s cunt, always somehow tickling and brushing his most sensitive area. The omega releases a choked moan as his pussy writhes with each movement, juices dripping onto his cock. 

"Please, please” Donghyuck begged so prettily with his eyes glistening with tears. “Please, harder, harder!”

“Shh, you need to be a little more quiet, princess.” Mark cooed, fingers caressing his wide hips. “We don’t want to get caught, now do we?”

For a moment, Donghyuck had forgotten that his father was home and that at any second the strict man could come in to find Mark balls deep inside what he believed was his virgin son. But the thought of his father walking in on him getting his guts rearranged by an alpha turned him on for some reason. 

Nonetheless, he nodded and decided to try his absolute best to stay quiet. 

“Your cunt,” Mark murmurs between hot, heavy breaths. “Is so fucking amazing.” 

Mark continues fucking and pounding his g-spot with his huge cock, feeling Donghyuck’s pussy spasming under his rough thrusts. His breath was heavy and stuttering with every thrust of his cock, burying his face into the crook of his omega’s bare neck. 

Oh, how badly did he want to dig his teeth into his flesh and permanently make him his. 

“Donghyuck, I’m going to the store. Do you guys need anything?” His father’s voice boomed through the door. 

A loud knock interrupted them and immediately made them both freeze. Donghyuck’s eyes were wide and stared at the door. Though, Mark began thrusting his hips slowly, fucking his cock into Donghyuck slowly but roughly. The omega bit his lips to stifle his whimpers and he mustered up a glare at Mark who only smirked back smugly. 

“Donghyuck?”

“Answer, princess.” Mark murmured. 

“N-No! We’re okay!” Donghyuck squeaked. His legs quivered around Mark’s waist and he looked up at his alpha. 

Mark breathed in deeply against his neck, pumping in and out of his pussy without shame. Donghyuck buried his face into his pillow, crying out as his cunt clenches his cock tightly. 

“Is Mark staying for dinner by the way?” 

“Uhmnnn… I-I don’t think so, Daddyyyy.” Donghyuck whined in the last part of his sentence. 

“Oh alright, I’ll be back in twenty minutes.” With that, his father’s footsteps disappeared down the hall and the faint noise of the front door shutting meant he was gone. 

“you’re so mean!” Donghyuck cried. 

“Yet you love it when I’m mean to you.” Mark jeered. “You’re a little slut, you were so close to orgasming right there.” 

Donghyuck didn’t bother to retaliate and instead tugged Mark closer to him, wanting his cock deeper than it already was. Mark hammers into the omega, barbarically fucking his pussy without stopping. His rhythm is fast and rough that Donghyuck’s headboard is slightly banging on his wall. The omega cries out and clenches his eyes, tears streaming. His whimpers and moans were getting a bit too loud. 

“Shut up,” Mark snarls against his ear. “Be a good princess and shut up.” 

Mark digs his cock into his tight cunt and shoves his long fingers in the loud omega’s mouth, to muffle his sweet noises. Donghyuck begins sucking and drooling on his fingers, gagging occasionally around them whenever Mark would push them further into his mouth. 

His other hand trails between their bodies and down to his pussy, thumbing his swollen clit. Donghyuck cries out around his fingers and drools helplessly as he’s fucked mercilessly by his alpha. 

“Mm, thats it baby.” Mark coos quietly. 

The alpha’s hand makes its way underneath his shirt to squeeze his small breasts and he huffs in annoyance at the fabric before tugging it up to gain more access. Mark digs his teeth into the skin of his sternum and gently sucks up his flesh while squeezing the younger’s tits, pinching the hard pebbles of his nipples. His cute little tits bounced away as Mark slammed the omega’s hips down, forcefully sliding his cock in and out of his tight pussy. His cunt is squeezing him so tightly, refusing to let go of his thick dick. 

Mark is big and curved in the best way that already has Donghyuck nearing his orgasm. 

The muscles of Donghyuck’s thighs tensed when the alpha pinched his clit between two of his fingers. Something warm inside of Donghyuck’s stomach snapped and before he knew it he was cumming hard. However, this felt different—a ripple of liquid gushes out of his sensitive pussy. 

“Yesyesyes,” Donghyuck sobs incoherently. “Daddy!”

Mark’s eyes widen momentarily at the sight of his pussy gushing all over his cock and onto the sheets. He’s so in awe for a second but snaps out of it once he realized that his omega is practically squealing loudly. He quickly covers his mouth his hand before his eyes trail down to stare at his pussy. 

“You’re so.. fucking good for daddy.” Mark growls, pounding Donghyuck’s pussy so hard. He grips his thighs tightly, surely bruising his the soft skin. 

His teeth were clenched tightly and released soft curses underneath his breath between thrusts. Mark lets an animalistic breath leave his lips before finally releasing inside of Donghyuck, filling up his pussy with his thick, potent seed. 

Donghyuck laid there breathlessly with his cum leaking out of his cunt. With his shirt all the way up, his cute tits were still on display branded with dark red love spots. He smiles at Mark sleepily and nuzzles his neck to cuddle his side, fingers tracing his hard abdomen. 

“You squirted.” Mark stared down at Donghyuck in awe. Donghyuck gazed back up at him with rosy cheeks and a confused expression. He looked absolutely adorable and innocent that he made Mark’s heart fill with warmth. 

“W-What’s that..? Is that bad?”

Mark cooed at the omega, pressing his forehead against his and he gave Donghyuck a soft peck. “You just had a really good orgasm, baby.” 

“Oh.” Donghyuck’s cheeks darken and he buries his face into his chest to hide from him. He could feel Mark’s chest rumbling with laughter and immediately the omega slams his small fist on his shoulder. He repeats a muffled and embarrassed ‘idiot’ against his chest. 

It was amusing that yet again, Mark has given Donghyuck another first. 

“You have class soon, don’t you?” Donghyuck asked. 

“Yeah,” Mark nods. “But I can ditch it so that we can do something? Maybe cuddle?” 

Donghyuck laughs sweetly at his suggestion and gently kisses Mark’s cheek. His boyfriend was honestly the cutest.

“No, you have to go to class. You already missed last time.” Donghyuck points out. “But we can cuddle after!” 

“I don’t want to go to my marketing class.” Mark groans. “It’s so fucking boring and I’d rather spend the rest of the day with you.”

“Hey,” Donghyuck frowns. “It’s your last class and it’s only for an hour! You’ll have Jaehyun too.”

“An hour is forever.” Mark huffs. “and Jaehyun isn’t you and he isn’t the greatest company either. He sleeps through most of the class.” 

Donghyuck shakes his head with a soft smile and caresses Mark’s lips softly. “You have to go, baby. We’ll cuddle in an hour so be patient, okay?”

Mark pouts but reluctantly nods his head before laying his head on Donghyuck’s chest. He leans forward against his chest to suck on his nipples lazily while Donghyuck runs his fingers through Mark’s scalp. The sensation felt too good and it could easily make the alpha fall asleep. They laid there in each other’s arms with comfortable silence wrapped around them.

It didn’t take long for the omega to pass out and Mark could easily do the same but he definitely didn’t want to deal with a disappointed omega later so he got his ass up. He glances at his boyfriend with a loving look and sighs as he gently tugs down his shirt and skirt to cover his sweet tits and cunt. He grabs the familiar grey blanket and covers the sleeping Donghyuck with it. He leans forward to press a soft kiss on his omega’s forehead and he smiles a little at his quiet grumble. 

Mark zips his jeans up and quickly fixes his hair to make him look presentable. He shut Donghyuck’s door behind him and he hoped he didn’t run into anyone. He slips out of the room and shuts the door behind him only to be greeted by Donghyuck’s father and Jaehyun walking up the stairs. 

“Leaving so soon? I was just about to check up on you two.” Sooman voiced. 

“Oh hey, Mark.” Jaehyun greeted enthusiastically, 

Mark freezed and hesitantly turned to look at his friend. “Oh hi, Jaehyun? Sir.” He forcefully smiles and looks at the father who only stares at the two confused. 

“What are you doing here, dude? Were we supposed to meet up for our session or something?”

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

“Uh-“ 

“Session?” Sooman interrupted.

“Well-“

“Didn’t I tell you? Mark has been tutoring me for my calc class! He’s also a TA but we’re good friends,” Jaehyun frowns. “I seriously thought I told you, Dad.” 

Sooman stares at Mark with a piercing gaze and his eyes narrow immediately at the new information. A college TA? 

“No, I don’t think you did..” Sooman said. “What is he majoring in?

“Business right?” Jaehyun scratches his cheek. 

“Yes, I’m majoring in Business.” 

Mark gives his friend a sharp glare before blankly staring at the much older man. Confused at his sudden animosity, Jaehyun looks at him with furrowed eyebrows. Did he say something wrong? 

“So Mark, why are you tutoring my youngest son in psychology?” 

Mark fidgeted under Sooman’s scrutinizing glare and he mentally cursed Jaehyun for his cluelessness. 

Jaehyun looked genuinely confused and peered at his friend for an explanation. “Psychology? Hyuck isn’t taking any psychology courses... If he was, he would’ve asked Doyoung for help. I don’t know why he’d ask Mark for tutoring sessions.. Isn’t he passing his classes with good grades too?”

Mark mentally cursed his boyfriend for being a terrible liar but it wasn’t something that he’d get mad at him for. He probably didn’t think Jaehyun knew his whole schedule. 

“Mind explaining, Mark?” Sooman glared. 

“Actually, he has a low B in his AP calc class which is something he doesn’t want. I’m not sure why he said that I’d be tutoring him on psychology but I assumed that he was just embarrassed or ashamed to tell you that which is the reason why I didn’t bother to correct him, sir.” Mark said with a tight smile.

He hoped that sounded convincing. It wasn’t a complete lie because he did tutor Donghyuck to help him with his calculus class. But the omega barely had any interest in learning mathematics especially when he has a hot alpha as his tutor. 

“Oh, he didn’t tell me that.” Jaehyun frowned. “Guess he really is embarrassed by that.”

Sooman’s eyes softened and he glanced up the stairs with a sigh. His sudden dislike and negative feelings towards Mark dissipated. He didn’t want any of his kids to feel pressured about always having good grades. He understood that maintaining perfect grades was difficult for students. It did for him at least.

“I see... Well, it was nice meeting you Mark..” Sooman smiles politely with his hand out. 

“Thank you, sir.” Mark smiles back and shakes the older man’s hand firmly before pulling away. “Well, it was nice meeting you as well but I have class to go to. I’ll see you there, Jaehyun? Today is a pretty important unit and I suggest going or else you’re going to be behind.”

Jaehyun groans but nods nonetheless while Sooman politely opens the door for Mark with a smile. 

“Once again, Mark thank you.” 

Mark nods and hastily leaves the large home to walk towards his car that was parked in the driveway. Just when he was about to open his car door, he pauses and tilts his head up to look at Donghyuck’s window with a faint smile. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated so hard on this fic lmao it took me such a long time to finish it even thought it only needed a few paragraphs. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)


End file.
